Absence makes the heart grow fonder!
by Moonlitorion
Summary: It all starts because of a Quidditch match against Slytherin and now Harry doesn’t know what to make of things. Could they be good or bad? (HD Slash!)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Absence makes the heart grow fonder! (1/8)  
  
Author name: Moonlitorion  
  
Author E-mail: Gill8425@aol.com  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Sub Category: SLASH!  
  
Keywords: Harry and Draco.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: None (at least I don't think so.)  
  
Summary: It all starts because of a Quidditch match against Slytherin and now Harry doesn't know what to make of things. Could they be good or bad? (H/D Slash!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this, it's all JK Rowling's! The situation is mine but that's it.  
  
Author's note: This is my attempt at a Harry and Draco fic. I don't think it's that good but I'll leave that up to you lot to decided. Oh and one more thing, I have finished this fic but I'm going to wait and see what you guys think before I post any more. So please r/r. Thanx!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
"Well Harry, it's our last year at Hogwarts. We should make it one to remember. Don't you think?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah! We'll make it one to remember all right. What we're going to do I don't know yet, but I have a feeling that something BIG is going to happen," replied Harry.  
  
Their conversation was cut short by Hermione telling them to get their books so they wouldn't be late for their first lesson of the year. This was the worst time of the year (apart from exams) because Hermione was always determined to get stuck into work as soon as they got to school. The first lesson of the day was potions with the Slytherins. What a way to start the year! Harry thought to himself and from the look on Ron's face Harry could tell that he was thinking along the same lines as he was.  
  
"Well it's nice to know that Snape HASN'T changed one bit over the summer." Ron said with a hint of anger in his voice. (Just a hint? Yeah right!)  
  
"Oh well, don't worry about it Ron. Just think after this year we wont have to see him ever again!" Harry replied happily.  
  
"By the way Harry and Ron, I'm going to the library to do some work so I'll see you both later," Hermione said.  
  
Harry hadn't been watching where he was going as he was too busy day dreaming about the fact that he wouldn't have to see Snape ever again after this year.  
  
"What that hell do you think you're doing? You almost knocked me down you git!!" shouted Malfoy.  
  
Man he looks so good when his angry. Snap out of it Harry this is Malfoy you talking about!  
  
"What you looking at Potter?!" shouted Malfoy.  
  
"Never you mind! Oh by the way if any one is a git here, IT IS YOU, YOU GIT!!!!" retorted Harry and then stalked off with Ron following him behind.  
  
Draco just stood there totally shocked, he hadn't expected Harry to say that. Lately Harry hadn't bothered to respond to him when he insulted him and if looks could kill Draco would be dead, as the look Harry had just given him was worse than a look Draco would get from his father when he was in a mood with him.  
  
"God Harry, that look you just gave Malfoy was good enough to kill him."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"What I mean is, if looks could kill Malfoy would be as good as dead by now!" Ron replied.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?" asked Harry.  
  
"NO! NO WAY!! It's just that I've never seen a look so cold coming form you. I mean even Malfoy or Snape has never looked at us like that before and Malfoy looked really scared," Ron replied.  
  
"Yeah you're right." Harry sighed a long sigh. "Maybe I should say sorry."  
  
"Ok now your going soft and insane for that matter."  
  
"OH WILL YOU MAKE UP YOUR MIND!! First you say I'm being too hard on him and now...now I'm being too soft!" Harry looked away from Ron. "I'm going for a walk and NO Ron you can't come with me I just want to be alone for a bit," and with that Harry turned around and walked straight out into the open air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quidditch match, Gryffindor Vs Slytherin.  
  
"Welcome to the first match of the year and yes, it's Gryffindor Vs Slytherin!" shouted Dean (He is the commentator now that Lee Jordan has left.)  
  
There was a major up roar as the players walked onto the pitch and mounted their brooms.  
  
"And up they go! This should be a good match! Gryffindor still have their TOP seeker; HARRY POTTER!!! Unlucky!! Slytherin are left with Draco Malfoy!" shouted Dean.  
  
"Dean Thomas!" shouted McGonagall.  
  
"Sorry but it had to be said. He is the worst seeker yet. He hasn't even won a game."  
  
"Dean Thomas! One more comment like that from you and there will be hell to pay! Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"The score now is 70:40 to Gryffindor! GO GRYFFINDOR!!" shouted Dean.  
  
By this time Harry had seen the snitch and so had Draco, they both went for it. Draco was catching up to Harry and there was nothing he could do.  
  
"Get out of my way Potter!" Draco shouted and with that he tried to pushed Harry off his broom but that didn't work. So Draco just zoomed off leaving Harry still a bit dazed from the push and before he could regain his balance he was knocked off his broom by a speeding bludger, which hit Harry's head. Harry fell off his broom; there was nothing he could do as he was knocked out cold. Everybody was in a state of shock, for one Draco had just caught the snitch which meant his team had won and the fact that Harry was just moments away from hitting the ground. Draco turned around to find out why everyone was screaming only to see Harry was just a few feet from the ground and with out thinking Draco zoomed down just in time to catch Harry in his arms. Madame Hooch ran over to Draco and asked, "Could you take Harry to the hospital wing please Draco?"  
  
As Draco carried Harry to the hospital wing all he could think about was how good looking he was and how much he wanted to show the world (and mainly Harry) that he was nothing like his father. If anything he was the total opposite to his father but he couldn't be the 'real' Draco until Voldemort and his followers were finally defeated.  
  
"Please don't tell me that you and Harry had an other fight," Said Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"No we haven't. He was knocked out by a bludger just now and I was asked to bring him up here. Could you look after him and when... when he gets better could you please let... let me know?" Draco asked and with that he left.  
  
Madame Pomfrey just stood there totally stunned at what Draco had just said. Of all people to be concerned about Harry, he should be the last one. She thought to herself as she lay Harry down on a bed.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.  
  
"It's been two weeks now Hermione and he hasn't even so much as opened one eye," Ron whispered.  
  
"I know, it must have been some hit. I really do hope he wakes up soon; I'm getting really worried now. And his missed so much work too," replied Hermione.  
  
Ron just rolled his eyes at her and turned back to look at Harry. A few minutes later Madame Pomfrey came over and asked them to leave, as she had to check Harry over to make sure that he was ok. After saying their goodbyes they left only to bump into Draco. Surprisingly enough Draco didn't insult them he just walked straight passed them with a weak smile at them and then carried on into the hospital wing.  
  
"Is it ok to see Harry?" Draco asked Madame Pomfrey nervously.  
  
"Yes. I think his coming round too," she replied.  
  
"Really?! Well in that case I don't think I'm the person he should wake up to. I'll be back later."  
  
"No, I think he could do with a friendly face. Go on, his just in there," and she pulled Draco in the direction of Harry's bed and then left.  
  
Draco sat down on the chair next to Harry's bed. For a few moments he just sat there staring at Harry and then out of the blue Harry started to open his eyes. Draco jumped up and out of the chair, he was just about to leave when he felt Harry's warm hand on his arm. Draco slowly turned around only to meet Harry's gaze. Man his got sexy eyes. Draco thought to himself.  
  
"Did you come to see how I was or just to stare at me?" Harry asked with a slight grin on his face.  
  
Draco returned the smile and slowly sat down on the chair. Harry still had a hold of Draco's arm and this sent a weird sensation through his body. Touching Draco shouldn't feel this good. And since when was he Draco and not Malfoy?! Little did Harry know that Draco was thinking along the same lines as him. There was an awkward silence between them both and then Harry decided to ask Draco a few questions.  
  
"How on earth did I end up here and how long have I been here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, you got knocked out by a bludger at the Quidditch match. You fell off your broom, I managed to catch you before you hit the ground and you've been here for two weeks now," Draco replied.  
  
"Oh, so I guess you're here to gloat about saving my life? If you are I don't want to hear it," and with that Harry took his hand off Draco and looked away from him.  
  
"I didn't come here to gloat and that's a nice way to say THANK YOU to someone who SAVED you life!" retorted Draco feeling rather hurt by what Harry had said.  
  
Harry sighed and turned to look back at Draco. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that," Harry paused for a moment. "Thank you Draco."  
  
"That's ok. Anything for a friend," replied Draco.  
  
Harry looked at Draco rather stunned at the last thing he said. "Since when did we become friends?" Harry asked.  
  
"The truth is Harry I hate fighting with you. I just want to put it all behind us and start fresh. I'm nothing like my father and the thought of Voldemort scares me. Do you know what my father wants me to do? He wants me to take the dark mark and work for Voldemort. I don't want to and I wont let them get me either!" There was a mixture of hate and fear in Draco's voice as he spoke of Voldemort and his father.  
  
"Don't worry Draco, as long as we're friends I wont let them get you," Harry reached out and held Draco's hand at that point. "I promise you that," at that Draco gave Harry a very weak smile.  
  
(Back in Gryffindor common room Hermione and Ron were deep in conversation.)  
  
"Do know what I think? I think Draco has a crush on Harry. I mean everyone knows that his gay and so is Harry."  
  
"So what! That don't mean that Harry wants to get with Malfoy, does it?" Ron asked.  
  
"I've been watching them both over the years and it's so clear that they like each other. But now it's up to them where they go from here and if Harry wants to be with Draco then so be it. As long as his happy then I'm happy," replied Hermione.  
  
"I'll be happy for Harry if his happy but Malfoy best treat him well other wise he'll have me to deal with!"  
  
"Ron lets forget about that for now ok? Come here you, we've got some time alone so lets make the most of it," replied Hermione with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
(AN: Ron and Hermione have been dating for three years now.)  
  
(Back in the hospital wing with Harry and Draco.)  
  
"I should be going you need some rest."  
  
"Will you come and see me again please?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure, I'll be back after dinner," replied Draco and without thinking (again) about what he was doing he bent down and kissed Harry on the lips. He soon snapped out of it and pulled away, he blushed and then walked straight out of the hospital wing.  
  
I can't believe Draco just kissed me, but God did it feel good. Harry thought to himself.  
  
You idiot! What did you do that for?! Harry's going to hate you now! Yeah but his lips were so sweet, they were almost good enough to eat. "Snap out of it!" Draco shouted out aloud.  
  
(Dinnertime in the Great Hall.)  
  
Draco noticed Hermione and Ron walking over to him and he felt somewhat uncomfortable with this.  
  
"Are you going to see Harry again?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Err... I don't think so," replied Draco.  
  
"Look, we know what happened between you and Harry coz he told us and...and we both think you should go and see him otherwise you'll break his heart," Ron commented.  
  
"Do you know if...if he likes me in that way?" Draco asked.  
  
Ron and Hermione both looked at each other and then turned to face Draco with big smiles on their faces.  
  
"Well I think the only way to find out is if you ask him yourself. Don't you think?" Ron asked and then smiled at Draco. "Come on mate, go and see him," and with that Ron pulled Draco out of his chair and led him to the hospital wing and with one last smile at him Ron left Draco and returned to Hermione. Draco slowly walked up to Harry's bed but Harry was fast asleep. So Draco decided to sit down and wait for Harry to wake up.  
  
"God Harry, you look so sexy when you're asleep," Draco though out aloud.  
  
"Mmm...well you're not so bad yourself," Harry replied sounding very sleepy and slowly sitting up in his bed.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Draco asked.  
  
"No you didn't. By the way...I told Ron and Hermione about are little chat and the...kiss. You don't mind do you?"  
  
"No I don't. Harry you know...you know I like you right? [Harry nods] well, if you feel the same way about me I was wondering if...if you..." Draco couldn't finish what he was trying to say but Harry knew what he was getting at and he just answered that question.  
  
"Yes Draco, I will," said Harry with a smile that reached his eyes.  
  
"Do you mean it?" Harry nodded and before he knew it he was snogging his new boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
It's been two weeks since Harry left the hospital wing and two weeks since Draco asked him to be his boyfriend. Harry couldn't sleep as he had a lot on his mind, so to clear his mind he decided to go for a walk but not before making sure that everyone was asleep and grabbing his invisibility cloak. Harry wondered the halls aimlessly till he found himself in the Astronomy tower. He took off his cloak and sat down on the window seat and slowly gazed up to see the beautiful moon and the shining silver stars which reminded him of his lovers eyes which he loved with the whole of his heart. As he sat there he felt a gust of wind sweep over him so decided to reach over and pick up his cloak to keep him warm as he reached for his cloak he was met with another hand.  
  
"Is this what you want or would you prefer to be held in my arms?"  
  
Harry looked up at the person slowly only to come face to face with his lover, Draco. "I would prefer it if you held me in your arms," Harry replied.  
  
Draco slowly walked over to where Harry was sitting and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Harry placed his head on Draco's chest and Draco kissed the top of Harry's head. Harry slowly raised his head and kissed Draco full on the lips, which was returned with just as much love and passion. Draco slowly pulled away only to meet a very worried look on his lovers face.  
  
"What's wrong Harry? You don't look very happy."  
  
"There's nothing wrong Dray so stop worrying," Harry replied with a weak smile.  
  
"Harry don't lie to me. Relationships aren't built on lies, they're built on trust and if you can't trust me then..." Draco left his sentence open.  
  
Harry sighed and realised that what Draco had just said was very true. "Draco my only worry is my school work. I was off for two weeks and from the amount of work I've missed you would think I was off for a whole year!" at this point Harry sighed and looked rather sorry for himself.  
  
"Are you sure that's all that's bugging you coz if it isn't I want you to tell me so I can help you out."  
  
Harry slowly looked up at Draco and said, "I can manage with the work, I mean I've almost caught up with it all. But...there's only one thing that's bugging me and that's the fact that you haven't kissed as much as you normally do," Harry replied with a slight twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Is that all?" Draco asked and Harry nodded. With that Draco lent in and placed his lips on Harry's and kissed him very passionately, which was returned with just as much passion if not more.  
  
Harry pulled away suddenly and Draco groaned in protest.  
  
"What's wrong? Draco asked.  
  
"You haven't told me why you're out of bed."  
  
"You didn't ask, did you?"  
  
"Well I'm asking now. Why are you out of bed?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about you," Draco replied.  
  
"That's sweet but I don't believe you and don't forget you're the one who said relationships aren't built on..." Draco placed a finger on Harry's lips cutting him off.  
  
"I'm telling you the truth. I remembered the way Snape was going on at you today and I saw how hurt you looked. I just wanted to hold you and kiss you till the pain went away, but you left before I could get a hold of you. When I saw you at dinner you looked at me as if I was dirt and that...that hurt."  
  
"Dray that look wasn't for you, it was for Dean."  
  
"Why, what did he do to upset you?" Draco asked.  
  
"He was going on about how you and Snape are a like coz you're both mean and don't care about anyone but yourselves. Then I told him that you're nothing like that and people should give you a chance then they'll know how nice you are deep down inside."  
  
"Harry that was a stupid thing to do!" shouted Draco.  
  
Harry was stunned and hurt by what Draco had just said. "Well that's a nice way to say thank you to someone you stuck up for you!" and with that Harry pushed Draco away and started to make his way over to the door but Draco reached out and grabbed hold of Harry's arm. Harry turned around slowly only to meet Draco's gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean it but we've got to keep this relationship quite coz if my father finds out I fear he might try and kill you."  
  
Harry smiled at him and then pulled him into a tight embrace. "Draco don't worry about me and no matter what your dad says I'm still going to love you for all time."  
  
"Harry I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too Dray," and with that Harry kissed Draco good night and they both made their way to their dorms to have a good nights sleep.  
  
3 months later.  
  
"Hey Harry, it's yours and Draco's three month anniversary in two weeks right?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"Do you know what you're going to do and have you got him anything?"  
  
"I got him and cleaning kit for his broom and Quidditch through the ages."  
  
"Cool, he should like that. Do you know what his got for you at all?"  
  
"No, but he said that it's going to be a night to remember." Harry replied with a slight grin.  
  
Harry and Draco's anniversary.  
  
"Come on you, we're going to the Astronomy tower."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Just because. Now stop asking questions," replied Draco.  
  
Draco led the way and when they got there Draco asked Harry to close his eyes, which he did. He slowly pulled Harry into the room and then closed the door behind them both. "You can open your eyes now."  
  
"Wow!" was all Harry could say for the sight that lay before him was truly fantastic. Draco had conjured up a bed (kingsize four poster), the room was lit by vanilla scented candles and a dinner for two.  
  
"Is this all for me?" Harry asked slowly turning to face Draco.  
  
"Yeah it is. It's my way of showing you how much I love you," Draco replied.  
  
"Oh Dray this is wonderful."  
  
"Shall we?" Draco asked indicating for Harry to join him in having dinner with him. Harry sat down opposite Draco and they got stuck in but for some reason they both lost their appetite for food. Instead they hungered for each other and before they knew it they were kissing passionately with Draco on top of Harry. Draco slowly got off Harry and beckoned for Harry to join him on the bed, which Harry obeyed happily.  
  
They were to busy with each other to notice that the other students were screaming at the top of their lungs for some reason.  
  
"Dray can you hear that?" Harry asked breathlessly.  
  
"No, but who cares?" Draco replied and then went back to kissing Harry with even more passion.  
  
There was a banging at the door.  
  
"Ok, this time I heard something."  
  
"Harry, Draco! Get your wands and get down here. We're being attacked by the death eaters!" shouted Ron.  
  
"What?!" Harry and Draco both said in unison in total shock. They both made a mover for the door, wands in their hands. Draco stopped dead in his tracks telling Harry and Ron to go on ahead as he had to do something.  
  
"Can't believe that, they didn't even do anything or kill any one. So what was it all for?" Ron asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I don't know Ron but I think it was some kind of diversion," replied Hermione.  
  
"Where's Harry?" Ron asked suddenly noticing that Harry wasn't in the common room.  
  
"I think he went to look for Draco I gue..." Hermione was cut off as Harry burst into the common room at that point.  
  
"What's wrong Harry? Is Draco ok?" asked Hermione.  
  
Harry couldn't answer he was too upset. Instead he just handed her the piece of paper that he had been holding and sat down next to Ron who hugged him as he cried. Hermione read the letter out aloud so Ron could hear.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm sorry but I have to do this, I'm leaving you but that doesn't mean that I don't love you because I do. I never told you this before because I didn't want to worry you but I guess you have a right to know. The thing is my father wrote to me a few weeks ago threatening me, telling me to leave you and if I didn't he'd kill the both of us. When Ron said the death eaters were here I knew then that my father was here to get me and maybe you too. I don't want you to die Harry and it's not your fault that my father is acting in this way. If I know you then you'll blame yourself and it's not your fault. I want you to carry on with your life and forget about me, you know what? Ron was right I'm not good enough for you. Ever since day one all I've ever done is upset you in some way and I hate myself for that. I hate myself even more for leaving you like this. Maybe one day we can get back together and love each other in peace (if you still want me that is) but until then good luck in life and I know that Ron, Hermione and Sirius will take good care of you.  
  
Love you always  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
P.S. I'll never stop loving you, ever!  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry." That was all Hermione could say as she to started to cry. Harry didn't say anything he just cried even harder on to Ron's shoulder and Ron held him tightly telling him that everything was going to be ok.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and all reviews will be appreciated very much. Thanx!! 


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4. (8 years after Draco left.)  
  
"Hi Harry. Are you ok, you don't look too happy."  
  
"I'm ok," replied Harry.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean for the past week you've been really subdued," Hermione said with a hint of concern in her voice.  
  
"Well if you must know, today's the 8th anniversary since Draco left. And I really wish..."  
  
"What do you wish Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I just wish he was still here you know. I mean, I still love him and if he were to turn up right now, not that it would ever happen, I would take him back. No question about it," and with that Harry sighed.  
  
"You never know Harry. Anything can happen," Hermione replied with a slight grin.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"You just keep wishing, believing and something just might happen."  
  
"I've been doing that for the past 8 years! What good has it done for me?!"  
  
"Come on Harry. At least put on a brave face and come down to lunch before Ron eats all the food," with that Hermione let out a light laugh and left Harry's room.  
  
(In muggle London in an estate agent.)  
  
"J do you think you can handle this sale?"  
  
"Of course, after all I am the best at selling houses," J replied sounding very smug.  
  
"Hello Justin, how ya doin'?" Terry asked.  
  
"I'm ok. I don't mean to sound rude but what do you want?" J asked.  
  
"Well as you know I just got back from Egypt and so I haven't had any contact with the wizarding world so this news is old, but you need to know it," replied Terry.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, just two years ago Harry Potter managed to defeat Voldemort and ALL the Death Eaters all by himself. THEY'RE GONE FOR GOOD!!"  
  
"For real?!" J couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Yes! They also have a carnival once a year on June 10th to celebrate it all."  
  
"Are you going to this years one?" asked J.  
  
"Yeah, it's in like two weeks time. Will you come with me? I don't want to go alone."  
  
"I don't know. I don't think I'll be welcomed with open arms," J looked very upset by what he'd just said and looked away from Terry to try and hide his pain.  
  
"You'll never know unless you go...do you still love him?"  
  
"YES!! More than ever, I mean all I want is to be back in his arms again. That's not too much to ask is it?" This time J looked straight into Terry's eyes as if he would find the answer in them.  
  
"Of course not. Look, why don't you write to him, let him know you're going to the carnival and ask him to meet you there."  
  
"I don't even know where he lives or where he works."  
  
"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't know where he works or anything. I mean do I look stupid? Don't even answer that! I know that he works at Hogwarts now and his the new charms professor too. So are you going to write the letter or am I going to do it and believe me I WILL!"  
  
"Ok, I'll do it."  
  
"Good on ya! Well I better get going. I'll see you when you get in."  
  
"Ok then, bye!"  
  
Harry sat at the head table the next morning having breakfast when Hedwig flew in and dropped a letter into Harry's lap.  
  
"What you got there Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Looks like a letter...the writing looks familiar," answered Harry examining the letter.  
  
"Well, open it and find out."  
  
Harry slowly turned the envelope over and opened it up.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
I'm going to be at the carnival in two weeks time and I was wondering if you could meet me so we could have a chat. I would like to meet in the three broomsticks the day before because I know you'll be very busy with the carnival the next day, could you meet me at 12 noon please. Don't worry I wont try anything funny.  
  
Thanx.  
  
"Well who is it from?" asked Ron.  
  
"It doesn't say," replied Harry.  
  
(Day before the carnival.)  
  
J was sat at a table in the far corner of the pub keeping an eye out for Harry. It was now 12:30pm and J was about to leave when Harry walked in. J stood up; feeling very scared and slowly approached Harry.  
  
"Oh my God! Please tell me I'm not dreaming," was all Harry could say when he stood face to face with 'J'.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, you're not dreaming. It's really me...Draco," Draco was glowing with happiness, as was Harry. "Shall we?" Draco asked indicating for Harry to take a seat. Harry slowly sat down opposite Draco; he was so shocked to see him that he was finding it hard to find words to describe how he was feeling. Draco studied Harry's face and decided to explain everything, starting with were his been these past 8 years and what his been up to.  
  
"So you see Harry after I left here I moved to muggle London carried on with my studies in private, changed my name, met Terry Boot who I became firm friends with and then decided to get a job with the local estate agent. I only found out about the defeat of Voldemort just two weeks ago, otherwise I would have come back two years ago." The silence that followed and the unreadable expression on Harry's face made Draco feel uneasy. Harry looked straight into Draco's eyes and soon the unreadable expression changed to one of happiness.  
  
"I'm glad you came back, better late than never. I've missed you so much, you don't know how badly I've prayed for this day," Harry replied.  
  
"Probably just as much as I have," Draco replied, this time with a smile. "There's one thing I need to know Harry. Do you still love me and are you single by any chance?" Draco asked not looking into Harry's eyes.  
  
"That's two things. Anyway the answers to your questions are yes I still love you and yes I'm single," replied Harry with a very big grin on his face.  
  
"Good, coz I still love you," replied Draco and this time he reached out and held Harry's hand.  
  
(Back at Hogwarts.)  
  
"Hermione, do you know where Harry went? Only his meant to help me with this banner for the carnival tomorrow."  
  
"I think he said something about going to the three broomsticks," replied Hermione.  
  
"I need a break anyway so I'm going down there. You coming?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah just let me get my cloak and then we can go."  
  
Back in the three broomsticks Harry and Draco were catching up on gossip and much, much more.  
  
"Who's that Harry's talking to?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know but he looks like..."  
  
"I don't think it is. Lets go see how Harry is anyway, ok?"  
  
"Ok then, come on," replied Ron. Hermione and Ron slowly approached Harry and this 'stranger'.  
  
"Hey Harry, aren't you going to intro..." Hermione stopped as the 'stranger' turned around to look at her.  
  
"Draco?" both Ron and Hermione were shocked to see him there.  
  
"Yeah it's me. How you both doin'?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh Dray we've missed you so much!" exclaimed Hermione. Ron was looking rather annoyed at this.  
  
"You've been away for 8 years, you left with out saying goodbye to any of us, left Harry totally heart broken, and now you come back as if...as if...as if!!" Ron was as red as his hair and so angry he couldn't finish what he was trying to say. Draco looked down in shame; he knew that what Ron was saying was true.  
  
"Ron will you calm down please!" shouted Hermione; she was annoyed with the way Ron was acting. He should have been happy for Harry.  
  
"Harry I just want to know, are you and Draco back together?" Harry didn't answer straight away but in the mean time Ron searched Harry's eyes for an answer.  
  
Harry slowly turned his gaze to Draco and asked, "Well Dray, are we or are we not?" at this point Harry looked straight into Draco's eyes with the fear that Draco would say no.  
  
"I wanna be with Harry, but the thing is...will you take me back?" this time Draco looked into Harry's eyes with the fear that Harry would say no. Harry slowly broke out into a big smile and said, "Of course I'll take you back," and with that Draco got up, walked around the table to Harry, hugged him and then planted a very passionate kiss on his lips. They slowly pulled away and looked back at Ron and Hermione. Hermione was positively glowing with happiness, with tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh I'm so happy for you both!" whilst saying this she hugged both Harry and Draco.  
  
Both Harry and Draco looked into Ron's eyes as if pleading with him to accept their love for each other.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm happy for the both of you. I truly mean it but Draco I'm pleading with you next time you have to leave for what ever reason at least say goodbye to us, face to face. Ok?" This time Ron looked straight into Draco's eyes whilst he said this.  
  
"Ok, I promise you all...and I promise you Harry I wont ever leave you because I want you to..." Draco was cut short as someone ran into the pub shouting out Harry's name.  
  
"Harry, Harry Potter! Oh my God, I can't believe I'm meeting you. Can I take a photo with you please?" asked the stranger.  
  
"Erm...yeah sure. But why?" Harry was a bit shy by all this publicity he would get when he went out.  
  
"Why? Coz you're a hero, that's why!!" replied the stranger. He handed the camera to Draco who took the photo and thankfully the stranger left looking rather happy.  
  
"Sorry about the Dray. Now, what were you saying about not leaving me?"  
  
"Nothing really, I was just saying that I wont ever leave you," and with that Draco kissed Harry.  
  
"Come on you two you can help Harry and I to do the banner for tomorrow," and with that all four of them left and went back to Hogwarts.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Well what did you think? Please review I would very much like it. Thanx. ( 


	5. Chapter 5

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5. (The day of the carnival.)  
  
"Morning Dray. Come on we've got to get ready for the carnival this afternoon."  
  
"What time is it?" asked Draco still feeling rather sleepy.  
  
"It's 8 o'clock, so will you please get up," Harry replied whilst trying to pull Draco out of his bed but to no anvil.  
  
"Alright! I'm up, I'm up!" Draco sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"I can't be late coz I'm opening it up so I'll see you later, ok?"  
  
"Ok then, I'll be there soon," replied Draco.  
  
"Ok then, love you!" and with that Harry planted a kiss on Draco's lips and left.  
  
Draco slowly pulled himself out of bed, walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. For the first time in 8 years Draco looked happy, he felt somewhat complete. He felt like a whole person again now that he was back where he belonged. Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hi Dray. I just wanted to know if you were coming to the carnival today?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah I'm coming so don't worry," replied Draco.  
  
Hermione studied Draco for a few moments; she could tell there was something on his mind just nagging at him.  
  
"Dray is there something bothering you?" there was a knot of concern in her voice as she spoke.  
  
Hermione's question didn't seem register at first because Draco was in his own world at the time. He soon snapped out of it and turned to face her with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"I know that Harry defeated Voldemort and all the death eaters, but what I want to know is what happened to Lucius. Did he die?" Draco looked straight into Hermione's eyes waiting for to answer.  
  
Hermione was wondering when this would happen; she took a deep breath and then tried to answer the question. "He was there at the war..."  
  
Draco turned his whole body to face her and with a soft but firm voice he spoke, "You're not answering my question Hermione. It's a simple question that requires a simple answer." This time Draco gave her a stern look, which said she had no choice but to answer and tell the truth for that matter.  
  
"Ok. After the war all the death eaters, the ones that were still alive that is, were taken for questioning and then they were sent to Azkaban for life."  
  
"And Lucius?"  
  
"No one knows what happened to him. He just...disappeared," at this point Hermione looked down at her feet, refusing to meet Draco's gaze.  
  
"So dose that mean his NOT dead?"  
  
Hermione didn't answer, for the simple reason she just didn't know if Lucius was alive or dead. The next thing she knew Draco had placed his hand on her chin and raised her head so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"Just say yes or no." Draco was pleading with her now to answer his question.  
  
"Dray I...I just don't know," replied Hermione.  
  
"Well that's it then," and with that Draco let go of Hermione's face and walked over to his trunk to pick out some clothes to wear to the carnival.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione was surprised at the way Draco was handling this, she had expected him to go off on one.  
  
"Well if his dead, then so be it I don't care. But if his still alive and he decides to come out of hiding I'll be waiting and then..." Draco trailed off leaving his sentence open. There was no emotion in his words as he spoke but Hermione could see the hurt and the hate in his eyes.  
  
"Then what?" asked Hermione with the fear that she knew what Draco's answer would be.  
  
"Then I'll pay him back for all the pain his ever caused me in my life!" Draco's words were dripping with venom as he spoke.  
  
"What are you planning on doing?" by now Hermione was positively worried.  
  
"I have two options, depending on how the situation will present itself," replied Draco.  
  
"And they are?" Hermione was praying that Draco wouldn't say or do anything that would put him in any danger.  
  
"I'll either send him off to Azkaban where he'll get life and just maybe with any luck the dementors kiss too or...I'll kill him myself!" there was a sinister smile on his face as he spoke.  
  
"Draco I think you'll be better off just sending him off to Azkaban, don't you think?" and with that Hermione let out a nervous laugh.  
  
Draco just shrugged and gave her a warm smile. "I'm not going to worry about that now. I mean right now I'm meant to be getting ready to go to this carnival."  
  
"Ok then. I'll go now so you can get ready. I'll meet you at the carnival," and with that Hermione hugged Draco and left his room.  
  
(At the carnival.)  
  
At the carnival Harry was stood on a stage talking to the crowd.  
  
"Witches and Wizards, welcome to the carnival in celebration of the defeat of Voldemort and the death eaters. The parade will be starting in just a few moments time; there are stools on the green where you will be able to buy food, drink, and play games and much more. I have one more thing to say before we start and that's HAVE A FANTASTIC TIME TODAY!!!!" there was an up roar as Harry finished talking. The parade was fantastic, so many wonderful costumes, loud joyful music, people talking and laughing. What more could one ask for?  
  
Later that day Harry, Hermione and Ron were sat outside the ice cream parlour still waiting for Draco to turn up. The parade was almost finished and it was almost lunchtime.  
  
"Where can he be? He said he wasn't going to be long," Harry was looking and sounding very worried.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. If he said he was coming then he'll be here. So just give him time, ok?" replied Ron.  
  
"Yeah Harry, don't worry to much he'll be here." Hermione paused as she looked around to see if she could spot Draco anywhere. Then as if by magic Draco appeared out of nowhere right behind Harry. Hermione was about to say something but Draco silenced her by putting a finger to his lips. Draco slowly slid his hand over Harry's eyes and then whispered in his ear, "Guess who?"  
  
Harry didn't reply, he slowly pulled Draco's hand away from his eyes, turned to face Draco, stood up and planted a very passionate kiss on his lips. Ron reached over and took Hermione's hand in his own, Hermione turned to him with a very warm smile on her face and gave him a little kiss on the lips. For the first time in eight years the four of them felt very happy and complete partly because two of them had been reunited after so long.  
  
Harry was the first to pull away from the kiss and Draco groaned in protest. Harry just smiled to himself; he was glad that Draco was back in his arms again. That's where he belongs, in my arms and I belong in his. Was what Harry thought to himself. They both sat down opposite Ron and Hermione looking very happy.  
  
"So Dray, what took you so long?" asked Ron.  
  
"I couldn't find anything good enough to wear, my shower was cold so I had to wait for it to warm up and then I couldn't get my hair to go the way I wanted it. Hence the reason it looks like this." Draco ran his hand through his hair at this point. Ron, Hermione and Harry all laughed at him.  
  
"What's so funny?" Draco asked looking rather confused.  
  
"Oh Dray you're so funny yet so vain! But I think you look even more sexy with your hair like that, no gel no mess," replied Harry. Draco's hair was parted down the middle coursing his hair to flop down around his face. His blonde silvery hair just complimented Draco's features even more. Draco was finding it hard to find a reply to Harry had just said so he said nothing and just smiled and from what Harry could see Draco blushed too. In Harry's opinion Draco looked damn sexy at that moment in time.  
  
(That night back at Hogwarts after dinner.)  
  
"Come on you, we're going up to my room so we can talk," and with that Draco pulled Harry away leaving Ron and Hermione behind to do what ever they pleased. They entered Draco's room and Harry walked over to the bed and sat down.  
  
"Ok spill!"  
  
"Just before I left to come to the carnival Dumbledore stopped and asked me if I was planning on staying in the wizarding world."  
  
"What did you say?  
  
"I told him I was then he asked if I had a place to live and a job."  
  
"Then what?" asked Harry.  
  
"I said no of course. I don't have a job and I don't have a place to live. He then asked if I wanted to be the potions professor. I didn't have to think twice about it, I said yes straight away." Draco looked at Harry praying that he would be happy for him.  
  
Harry then broke into a big gin and said, "I'm really happy for you and that also means that we'll be together and there's NO WAY I'm letting you stay in this room," Harry replied with a very cheeky grin on his face.  
  
"And why not?" asked Draco now going over to join his lover on the bed.  
  
"Coz I get lonely at night and I need someone to comfort me."  
  
"Can I be the one to comfort you?" asked Draco looking straight into those emerald green eyes he loved so much.  
  
Harry didn't reply he just leaned in and brushed his lips against Draco's, which sent a jolt of pleasure through his body. Harry pulled Draco up on to the bed with him and then slowly got on top of him, Harry had his legs on either side of Draco's hips. Harry smiled at Draco before placing his lips on his in a very heated kiss. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck pulling him closer to his body, Harry's hands decided to explore the body that lay underneath him. Everywhere he touched made Draco shiver with pleasure. As the caressing became more intense Draco grabbed hold of Harry's bum, which made Harry pull away from their kiss in shock.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco was breathless from the kiss as he spoke.  
  
Again Harry didn't reply he just continued to kiss Draco. Harry slowly started to kiss Draco down his neck whilst unbuttoning his shirt, Draco gasped as he felt Harry's tongue caressing his left nipple. Draco couldn't take it any more and before Harry knew what was happening he was laying on the bed with Draco on top of him, he didn't care either way as long as he was with Draco he was happy. Before long Draco had managed to take both Harry's trousers and boxers off and was now planting soft teasing kisses down his body. This was all too much for Harry to take and so he cried out to Draco, "Stop!" Harry's heart was racing and he was breathless, Draco looked up at him feeling rather hurt by Harry's sudden outburst. Harry grinned and continued with what he was trying to say, "Just make love to me already." Draco didn't say a word but obeyed his lover.  
  
(A few hours later.)  
  
"Are you ok Harry?"  
  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You just seem really distant...you don't regret making love to me do you?" Draco prayed that Harry would say no.  
  
Harry raised his head from Draco's chest and looked straight into the grey- blue eyes and replied in a soft voice, "I love you Dray that's why I made love to you," and with that Harry planted a soft kiss on Draco's lips.  
  
"I love you too Harry," Draco replied, then he cuddled up to Harry and they both lay there in each others arms till they fell asleep.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: I hope you liked that chapter. Thanx to all who review. 


	6. Chapter 6

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6. (Day after the carnival.)  
  
Knock at the door.  
  
Hermione stood outside the door to Harry and Draco's bedroom waiting for someone to answer the door. She and Ron had just heard about Draco's new job and she just wanted to congratulate him, so she thought she'd do it before she went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. (Draco was now the new potions professor.) After waiting a few minutes Hermione decided to have a look in the bedroom, she opened the door slowly and pocked her head around the door only to be met with the sight of Harry and Draco asleep in each other's arms and looking very happy.  
  
"Yes, what do you want?" asked a very sleepy voice. Hermione jumped but soon recovered from the shock and spoke, "Is that you Harry?" she asked.  
  
Harry sat up in bed and Draco moved over onto his other side, "Yeah it's me. What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to congratulate Draco on his new job. When he wakes up could you tell him I said congrats?"  
  
"Yeah sure thing," with a smile at Harry Hermione left. Harry slowly lay back down next to Draco and grinned to himself. I can't believe how lucky I am. Draco's back and my life feels so complete. Finally.  
  
"You're so sexy when you're sleeping," Harry whispered.  
  
"And so are you," replied a very sleepy voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Harry asked.  
  
"No. Did someone just come in coz I thought I heard the door go?"  
  
"Yeah, Hermione came in just to say congrats on becoming the new potions professor and all."  
  
"That was nice of her. Anyway what day is it today?" Draco asked whilst snuggling up to Harry.  
  
"Oh, today is Saturday so we can stay in bed all day if you want," replied Harry whilst he turned to face Draco and brush his hair out of his face and then he planted a kiss on his lips. Draco returned the kiss with just as much passion then out of the blue Draco could feel Harry's tongue seeking entrance into his mouth, Draco gave in and opened his mouth to let Harry enter. At first Harry was hesitant but got the reassurances he needed when he felt Draco's tongue touch his. Draco slowly caressed Harry's cheek and then moved down his body with his hand, Harry moaned as he felt Draco planting kisses down his neck and then slowly down his body. Harry let out another moan as he felt Draco playing with his nipple with his tongue.  
  
"You like that, don't you?" Draco asked with a very satisfied smile on his face. Harry didn't reply he just pulled Draco up on top of him and kissed him with a yearning that only Draco could satisfy.  
  
As they kissed there was one thing that was nagging Draco at the back of his mind, and that was if Harry really loved him or not and did he feel the same way about him as he felt for Harry. Draco pulled out of the kiss and rolled onto his back looking anywhere but Harry. Harry looked over at Draco not even trying to hide the hurt and concern in his eyes and just watched him for a few moments in complete silence.  
  
Draco was the first to break the silence, "Harry we need to talk."  
  
"Ok. What's up?" asked Harry feeling both scared and confused for he didn't know why Draco was acting like this all of a sudden.  
  
"Harry, I don't mean to sound funny or anything but...I just want to know how you feel about me and this relationship we're having."  
  
"You know how I feel about you and our relationship," replied Harry.  
  
"That's not answering the question Harry. I just...I just want to know if you feel the same way as I do."  
  
Harry felt relief wash over him at this point, he sat up and pulled Draco into a very tight embrace and whispered into his ear, "Dray you know how much I love you, not even words can describe how I feel. When I'm round you I just feel so complete. You make me feel loved and wanted and it's just great to be around you," At this point Harry pulled out of the embrace so he could look into his lovers eyes. "Dray when you left me you took a part of me with you and that's what made me realise how much I loved you. I guess I understand what it's meant by 'You don't know what you've got until it's gone.' As the years went by my feelings for you grew stronger every day...so I guess it's true what they say 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder,' and with that Harry placed a small kiss on Draco's forehead.  
  
"Harry I love you so much and I want to be with you all the time. Do you feel that way about me?"  
  
"Of course I feel the same way about you," Harry pulled Draco into another hug and kissed the top of his head. They sat there in each other's arms for a few moments before Harry pulled away and made a move to get out of the bed.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"  
  
"I'm going to have a shower," replied Harry.  
  
"Oh come on Harry, today's Saturday and you said that if I want to we'd both spend the whole day in bed and I want to," replied Draco whist pouting.  
  
"That's all very well and true. You can stay in bed if you want to, I'm not stopping you."  
  
Draco reached over and pulled Harry back into the bed, pounced on top of him and whispered in his ear, "I want you to stay in bed with me and maybe we could get...how you say...reacquainted. What do you say?" at this point Draco gave Harry a very seductive look whilst running his tongue slowly over his lips.  
  
Harry lay there for a moment and thought about Draco's offer. In the end he decided to go and have a shower, as tempting as Draco's offer was he just wasn't in to mood at the moment.  
  
"Dray as tempting as your offer is, I can't," Harry replied.  
  
"Why not?" Draco was looking and sound very hurt by this. He had just got his Harry back and couldn't spend anytime with him.  
  
As if Harry could read Draco's mind he decided to continue, "I've got so much work to mark for Monday and I'm going to need the whole weekend," Harry paused for a moment as an idea formed in his head. "Well if you really want to spend some time with me then I have an offer for you," replied Harry with a slight glint in his eyes.  
  
"What is it?" asked Draco with a very puzzled look.  
  
"You can help me do all the marking and then at the end of it all I'll...I'll do what ever you want to do. Deal?"  
  
"You bet!" replied Draco as ideas began to form in his head.  
  
"Now if you don't mind I'd like to go and have my shower," and with that Harry pushed Draco off him and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
"Geeze you two took your time in getting down here."  
  
"Well we're here now. Anyway Ron what's for breakfast?" Draco asked.  
  
"The same as always. So, you two get a good nights sleep?" Ron asked with an expression that said I-know-what-you-did-last-night. Both Harry and Draco blushed a bright red colour that matched Ron's hair. They sat down on the right side of Ron and with out saying another word they started to eat. After breakfast Harry and Draco made their way to Harry's study to start marking all the students essays.  
  
"Oh no!!"  
  
"What? What's wrong?" asked Draco.  
  
"I left a few of the essays back in our bedroom," Harry looked really p'ed off with himself.  
  
"Look you stay here and I'll go and get them. Where are they anyway?"  
  
"They're on the dressing table right under the big mirror."  
  
With a nod at Harry Draco made his way through the corridors to their bedroom. As Draco walked through the castle he could have sworn that someone was following him but every time he turned around there was noone there. All the students were outside enjoying the summer heat. Draco was feeling somewhat uneasy now, he knew he was being followed but he just couldn't see anyone or anything. Snap out of Dray, there is noone following you! With this Draco felt somewhat at ease so carried on walking. At first Draco couldn't hear anything and felt a lot better by this but then out of the blue Draco could hear foot steps right behind him and they were get very close as if the person was walking right next to him. Draco didn't dear look around, he was too frightened. He picked up his speed and started to power walk down the corridor. The footsteps got faster and they were somewhat louder now because Draco was running, this thing that was following him was falling behind. Draco was a very fast runner and ran straight to his bedroom, slammed the door shut and placed his back up against the door. His heart was in his throat beating very fast and all Draco could do was pant as he tried to catch his breath. What's going on? Just forget about it now. What did I come in here for again? Oh yeah! Harry's essays.  
  
Draco had totally forgotten about being followed and walked over to the dressing table and picked up the essays. Draco slowly looked up into the mirror as he heard someone open and then close the door. As he looked into the mirror he could see someone appearing from nowhere and sending him a look of complete hate and disgust. Draco's jaw dropped to the ground and stood there in total fright not knowing what to do.  
  
"Hello Draco, I glad you remember me. [The persons voice was dripping the venom as they spoke.] You look well," the person just stood there eyeing Draco for a moment before resting his eyes on the back of Draco's head.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it, another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it so please review. Thanx!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
Draco slowly turned around and looked his father straight in the eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Don't you think I should be asking you that question? What do you think you are doing with...with that Potter boy?!!" Lucius spat out Harry's name with an expression of distaste.  
  
"Don't you dare bring Harry into this!!! This is just between you and me!!"  
  
"Love him...do you?" Lucius asked with a hint of hatred.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Everything!! You ARE my son!!" Lucius was getting angry.  
  
"Fuck you am I! You've NEVER been there for me when I needed you and you've never EVER loved me, so you have NO right what so ever to call yourself a father or my father for that matter!!" by now Draco was completely outraged, he just couldn't believe his father.  
  
Without any warning Lucius swung and hit Draco square in the face. With the force of the punch Draco stumbled backwards and landed on the floor with a dull thud.  
  
"How dare you speak to me like that?! You are a Malfoy and therefore you shouldn't lower your standards to a Potter!!" by now Lucius was fuming. Draco stood up and walked over to his father so their faces were just inches apart.  
  
"Fuck you!! Get the hell out of my room and leave Harry and I alone! I don't want anything to do you, you're nothing to me!" Lucius raised his fist to hit Draco again but Draco managed to catch it before it made contact with his face again. Draco bought his face closer to his fathers and whispered into his ear, "You dare touch me again in any way and I'll have you done for assault," Draco then pulled away with a calculated look on his face, "Though that is the least of your worries because if the Ministry find out that you're still alive then you'll get what's coming to you." Lucius was non-pulsed by this threat and just looked at his son with an expression of indifference.  
  
"What makes you so sure that the Ministry will get hold of me?" Lucius asked rather smugly.  
  
"I'll make sure of it, don't you worry you're pretty little head," and with that Draco punched Lucius in the gut with his free hand, Lucius recoiled and fell to the ground out of breath. With all the repressed anger Draco had been harbouring over the years, he pounced on top of Lucius and repeatedly punched him in the head.  
  
(Back in Harry's study.)  
  
Harry was getting worried, as Draco had been too long. As if by sixth sense Harry could tell (not by his scare) that there was something very wrong. Harry and Draco's love for each other was so strong that over the years a bond had grown in which the two could sense what the other was thinking or feeling. Harry pushed aside the essays he was marking, stood up and made his way over to his bedroom.  
  
Upon approaching his bedroom door Harry could hear the sound of a struggle. He rushed in thinking Draco was being attacked but the site that met his eyes was horrific. Harry stood in the door way in total shock not knowing what to do, he soon registered what was going on and pulled Draco off his father.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing Potter? Can't you see that I'm trying to knock some sense into this excuse of a man or are you blind?!" snapped Draco. Harry looked hurt but pushed it aside and cast a full body bind on Lucius's limp body, Harry then turned to face Draco with a determined expression on his face.  
  
"I don't want you to kill him Dray, if you do that then you'll be as bad as him," Harry then cupped Draco's face and looked straight into his eyes. Draco looked down at his hands that were covered in blood from hitting Lucius so hard and coursing him a nosebleed.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, I just didn't think. He was putting you down and I had to do something," at this point Draco clenched his teeth together and spat out, "he really makes my blood boil!" Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco, who in turn returned the embrace.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off my son!" Draco's head snapped up, he made a move towards Lucius but Harry stopped him. He turned to face Lucius, raised his wand and cast a spell to gag him. With a triumphant smile Harry turned to face Draco.  
  
"There, that's better. Now...where were we?" and with that Harry captured Draco's lips with his own. Draco returned the kiss with as much passion as he could master. Before Draco could really get into the kiss Harry pulled away and a moan of protest escaped Draco's lips.  
  
"What are we gonna do about your father?"  
  
"Lets get one thing straight, shall we? First of all we are not gonna do anything. I want him to rot to hell! Secondly, he is most definitely not my father! Understood?"  
  
"Yeah I understand, but we can't just leave him here. Maybe we should get the Ministry to come and get him, what do you say?"  
  
"Ok, at least he'll get what's coming to him that ba...."  
  
"There's no need for name calling Draco."  
  
"Ok, ok I wont call him a ba..."  
  
"Draco!!" Draco looked at his feet feeling rather ashamed of himself and whispered, "sorry."  
  
"It's ok. Come here," Harry opened his arms and waited for Draco to enter them, as he did the two men embraced, "I'll tell you what, we'll take him to Dumbledore he'll know what to do."  
  
"Are you sure...can't I just knock him out?" Draco asked this as if it was something you asked on a regular basis. Harry just raised an eyebrow and gave Draco a look that quite clearly said NO!  
  
Harry then turned around to cast a levitation charm on Lucius and the three of them made their way to the headmaster's office. Once stood in front of the door there was no need to knock as they heard the voice of Dumbledore telling them to enter, and so they did.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. What may I do for you?" Dumbledore asked with his usual twinkle in his blue eyes.  
  
"Sir, we found this lurking about the castle and was wondering if you could dispose of it for us?" Draco asked politely and rather innocently with calm words, though he was not feeling calm.  
  
"And what may that be Mr. Malfoy?" both Harry and Draco moved aside to show the headmaster the floating body of Lucius Malfoy and he looked rather pissed off at his situation.  
  
"Ah...I see," was all Dumbledore said. He stood up and walked around his desk and studied the situation in front of his eyes. He then slowly turned to face Harry and Draco then spoke softly.  
  
"I think the best thing for us to do is to contact the Ministry and ask them to come and collect him. Once that's taken care of there maybe a trail...but then again with a track record like Lucius's he'll probably be sent straight to Azkaban, no questions asked."  
  
Dumbledore stop there and looked Draco over, afraid that he might be hurt with this information but all he saw in the grey-blue eyes was relief so Dumbledore continued, "I take it Mr. Malfoy that you understand the situation?" Draco just nodded his head.  
  
"Ok then. You can leave him here, I'll write to the Ministry and inform them of the situation and then I'll inform you, Mr. Malfoy of the goings on," with that the two men said their thanks and left the office. As they left the office Harry opened his mouth to say something but Draco cut him off.  
  
"Don't say it."  
  
"Don't say what?" asked Harry rather sweetly.  
  
"Don't say I told you so."  
  
"Ok I wont but I will say this, I was right!" replied Harry with a very big and triumphant grin on his face. Draco didn't say anything he just glared at Harry but couldn't keep the glare and ended up smile at his lover instead. Harry slowly lent in to kiss Draco but pulled away as soon as he saw Ron and Hermione running up to them in full pelt. The two stopped right in front of Harry and Draco breathing very hard and trying their best to talk at the same time.  
  
"We...were...told that...you...were..." panted Ron.  
  
"Slow down guys!" shouted Harry.  
  
"Yeah, take your time and then start," Draco looked at Ron then at Hermione, there had to be something really wrong by the looks on their faces. Hermione regained her breath and started.  
  
"We were told that you were attacked by Lucius. Is this true?" Hermione's eyes were darting over Harry and Draco to make sure that there were no cuts or bruises when she noticed Draco's blood stained hands.  
  
"What happened to your hands?!" she shrieked.  
  
"Oh that," was all Draco said and stuck his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Well you see that thing is...." Harry began to tell Ron and Hermione exactly what happened and why Draco's hands were still covered in blood.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that Lucius is in Dumbledore's office right now?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yep and on his way to Azkaban," replied Draco with a very big smile on his face. He then turned to face Harry and suddenly remembered there was something he needed to do. He didn't even bother to make an excuse to leave he just took off running towards his bedroom.  
  
"What the hell is up with him?" asked Ron.  
  
"I...don't know," replied Harry slowly looking down the corridor Draco just ran down.  
  
"Well...don't you think you should after him?" asked Hermione. Harry made a move to go after his lover but a small voice piped up and called out, "Professor Potter?" Harry turned around only to come face to face with one of his students.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sir, I was wondering if you would be able to help me with the homework you set for us the other day?"  
  
"Of course I can Zac. Come on, lets go to the library we'll need some of the books," with a smile Harry left his friends and made his way over to the library with Zac in pursuit. Talking to Draco would have to wait.  
  
Meanwhile Draco was back in his room throwing things around frantically looking for something. He moved from one end of the room to the other, he stopped at his trunk and opened it remembering that he had left it in there. Draco slowly reached in and pulled out a parcel, it had only come in this morning at breakfast and he was very happy that he had received it so fast. The man who had made it told him it could take a couple of weeks before he got it but Draco was pleased that the guy had done it and given it to him. Draco slowly unwrapped the parcel and smiled when he saw how beautiful the object was, it was definitely good enough for what Draco wanted it for. He pocketed the parcel turned around to the bombsite that was his room and cast a simple spell to clean up the mess. Once that was done Draco left the room in search for Harry he had some explaining to do and he knew it.  
  
Back in the library Harry was trying his best to keep him mind on the task at hand but found it very hard as his mind kept drifting back to Draco and why he just ran away like that. Oh boy did that boy have some explaining to do and when Harry got his hands on him...oh well, lets just say that there would be hell to pay.  
  
Draco came wondering into the library slowly looking around to see if he could spot Harry. He noticed that Harry was sat with his back to the door and talking to a student, must be about homework or something. Well, here it goes. And with that Draco made his way over to the table Harry was sat.  
  
"Professor Potter, when you're done may I have a word with you?" Harry looked up at the sound of Draco's voice and just gave him a nod. Draco decided to leave the two alone and made his way over to his office down in the dungeons. He still couldn't believe it, he was the potions professor!! He didn't have to wait for long as there came a knock at the door about half an hour later.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Harry opened the door, walked in and slowly closed it behind him. He didn't make a move to get closer to Draco; he wasn't in the best of moods with him after he ran off earlier.  
  
"Why don't you sit down Harry?"  
  
"No...I'd rather stand thanks," was the cold reply Draco received from Harry he involuntarily shuddered. "Ok then, if you wont come to me then I'll come to you."  
  
"Oh now you want to be close to me. Funny that, since you didn't want to be near me earlier," with that Harry crossed his arms over his chest and just glared at Draco.  
  
"Oh Harry please don't be like that," pleaded Draco.  
  
"Don't be like what?" snapped Harry.  
  
"I know I owe you an explanation..."  
  
"Damn right you do."  
  
"Well, come and sit down and I'll tell you everything right from the beginning."  
  
Draco pushed Harry towards the chairs where the two of them sat down and Draco started to explain what it was that he had been up to these last couple of days.  
  
"Well, you see the thing is it all started on the day of the carnival. You know I arrived late well it's not because my shower was cold or anything like that, it's because I had to go and see a guy about a ring. Don't say anything til I've finished Harry...ok I went to the jewellers to look for a ring for you but not just any ring an...engagement ring. I couldn't find the one I wanted so I asked the guy if he could make it for me, I told him what I wanted and he said he would see what he could do for me. Well, I got it this morning and I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Draco slowly got down on one knee and pulled the parcel out of his pocket to present a small box, which he opened and pulled out the ring and holding Harry's hand he continued.  
  
"Harry...will you marry me?" Draco looked straight into Harry's eyes as he said this.  
  
TBC. 


	8. Chapter 8

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
"Harry...will you marry me?" Draco looked straight into Harry's eyes as he said this. Harry looked like he was about to burst with joy; he hugged Draco tightly and whispered a 'yes' in his ear. Draco smiled at Harry and gently pushed the ring onto his finger. The ring was silver; there were two different gems in the centre of the ring. In the middle was a diamond and either side of the stone there were two big emeralds.  
  
"Oh, there is one more thing, look in the band of the ring," instructed Draco. So Harry took the ring off and looked, what he saw there brought tears to his eyes. It read: Harry, I'll always love you. Draco xx  
  
"Oh Draco it's beautiful and I love it," with that Harry placed a very passionate kiss on his lips. Just then Ron and Hermione walked in and asked, "Are you two talking now?"  
  
"You bet! Draco and I are going to get married!"  
  
Ron and Hermione ran over to Harry and Draco and embraced the two, they were well and truly happy for them.  
  
"When's the wedding?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know, we haven't had any time to talk about it yet," replied Harry.  
  
"Well, I don't mind when we get married as long as we do get married. I love you Harry," and with that Draco offered Harry a very charming smile.  
  
"I love you too Dray," Harry then leant in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"Oooohhhh, I'm so happy for the both of you. This is going to be so exciting!!" Hermione was practically bouncing up and down with joy. Harry, Ron and Draco just chuckled, it seemed like everything was finally going to be ok and a good thing too.  
  
"Hey guys, we'll leave you now so you can talk about the wedding and stuff, we'll see you at dinner."  
  
"Has it been that long already?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure has. Come on 'Mione," and with that Ron and Hermione left the two lovers alone.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"When do you wanna get married Harry?"  
  
"As soon as possible."  
  
"Ok then...how about...when school breaks for the summer?"  
  
"Yeah, why not but that means we don't have much time to organise things."  
  
"We'll do it and we've got Ron and Hermione to help us don't forget."  
  
"How can I? 'Mione will kill us if we don't let her help us," both men chuckled at this.  
  
"Draco I hope you do realise that we've only got one month and nineteen days till school breaks for the summer holidays," stated Harry matter-of- factly.  
  
"You're joking."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Well, we better get to work...hey maybe we could ask Dumbledore to marry us. What do you say?"  
  
"Yeah why not," replied Harry with a grin.  
  
That afternoon Harry and Draco did a lot of talking about the wedding and if that wasn't enough good news Albus also informed them that Lucius was taken by the Ministry and was sent straight to Azkaban. Harry and Draco soon met up with Ron and Hermione to talk to them about the wedding plans. Hermione was more than looking forward to the wedding and couldn't stop bouncing with excitement.  
  
"I think I should go and talk to Dumbledore about the wedding."  
  
"Would you like me to come with Dray?"  
  
"No it's ok, you stay here and try your best to calm Hermione down. Anyone would think it was her wedding all over again," with a chuckle Draco left Harry's study to make his way to the headmasters office.  
  
Draco soon reached the door of the headmaster and knocked. He waited patiently for the command to tell him to enter and sure enough it came in a matter of seconds. Draco entered the office for the second time that day and looked the headmaster straight in the eyes he could tell that Dumbledore already knew what was going on before he even opened his mouth to speak but he spoke anyway.  
  
"Professor, Harry and I have decided to get married and we were wondering if you would do the honours and marry us?" Draco asked politely.  
  
"Of course Mr. Malfoy. I would be honoured to marry the two of you."  
  
"You would?!" Draco asked rather surprised, he thought he would have to beg or something. Well, that confirmed it for him Dumbledore was a truly generous man.  
  
"Of course I will," replied Dumbledore with a warm smile.  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Is there anything else?"  
  
"Erm...I don't think so."  
  
"How about you have the service here, on the Hogwarts grounds. It would be lovely, don't you think?"  
  
"Oh that would be fantastic! Thank you ever so much sir!" Draco replied. By now he was totally overjoyed. With a smile at the head Draco made a move to leave but Dumbledore asked him to say for one moment.  
  
"Draco...after the Ministry informed me that your father..." at this Draco visibly flinched but Dumbledore continued. "You know that your...I mean to say that Lucius is now in Azkaban well the Ministry have also decided that he should receive the Dementor's kiss," here Albus stopped and studied Draco's face but Draco's face was void of any emotions what so ever.  
  
"Thank you for informing me sir," was all Draco said and again he made a move to leave but Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"Draco...are you ok with this?" concern was evident in Dumbledore's blue eyes.  
  
"To tell the truth sir I couldn't be more happier. I'm finally going to get married to the man I've loved for so many years and Lucius isn't here to spoil that for me," replied Draco with a small grin on his face.  
  
"Well, if that's all you may return to Harry and your friends."  
  
"Thank you sir," and with a nod Draco left and made his way back to Harry's study.  
  
Draco soon reached Harry's study and filled them all in on the news of Lucius and the fact that they could now have the service here at Hogwarts. Harry was overjoyed this meant that the students could also attend the wedding, which Harry was really happy about too. The four friends talked well into the night about the wedding: who should be invited, what food to have, what to wear and so on. Ron and Hermione left a little while after midnight; Harry and Draco decided to follow their lead and made their way to their bedroom for a goodnights sleep.  
  
As time passed Harry and Draco had a few fallouts over the wedding plans but that was to be expected and don't forget that the making up was a lot of fun to say the least. The 20th of July was fast approaching and Harry and Draco still had to send the invites out to their guests.  
  
"What are we going to do Harry?" Draco asked sounding and looking very worried.  
  
"Don't worry Draco I've got it all taken care of," replied Harry looking very proud of himself.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes. The whole of Ron's family will be coming so naturally I had Ron tell them all. Then I wrote to Sirius and Remus the very next day after you proposed to me and the rest of the school know too so that wasn't very hard..."  
  
"You forgot my friends, form muggle London remember?"  
  
"I was just getting to that. Anyway I wrote to them too and I got replies back from them all just the other day," replied a very happy looking Harry.  
  
"Luck Smith?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Scott Lea?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Jess Thomas?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Lee Jackson?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And don't forget Terry."  
  
"He is coming, how could I forget him? If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be together, would we?"  
  
"That's true. I own him a lot."  
  
"I can't believe it, we're going to be married in just two days. I'm so excited."  
  
"Me too, I'll be your husband," and with that said the two embraced and shared a very heated kiss.  
  
(The wedding!!)  
  
The 20th of July had finally decided to show itself. It was a very hot and sunny summers day, the blue sky was clear of any clouds, the birds were singing merrily and the guests were sat outside waiting for the service to begin. There were two sections of chairs, on one side at the front sat Draco's friends and on the other side at the front sat Harry's friends and godparents. At the very front was a white wooden arch covered in lilies of all colours and in front of that stood Albus Dumbledore himself waiting to marry the two young men. Albus was dressed in white elegant robes that had gold embroidery on it; he stood there looking down the aisle waiting for Harry and Draco to appear. In no time the wedding march began to play, everyone stood up and turned to look at the couple, gasps ran through out the congregation as they saw what the two men were wearing they looked truly beautiful.  
  
Draco was dressed in an elegant white suite, the top button of his shirt was left open, and his hair was left natural and not swept back like he used to have it. He also wore a ruby red robe, which was held together by a lion broach, which was gold and had rubies for eyes. Harry wore an identical suite to Draco the only difference was his cloak was emerald green and was held together by a silver dragon broach, which had emeralds for eyes. The couple held hands and slowly made their way down the aisle; they both had very big smiles on their faces. This was truly the happiest day in both of their lives.  
  
Once they reached the front of the aisle they let go of each other's hands, turned to face each other and waited for Dumbledore to start.  
  
"We are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the marriage between Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy. Now will the two of you please recite you vows."  
  
"Harry, you are everything to me. You're the air that I breathe, you're the life that I need and I want to thank you for loving me because without you I'm nothing at all. You'll never know how much you mean to me but I'll try my best to show you just how much I love you from this day on and I'm going to love you til the end of time."  
  
Looking around the congregation you could see that people were starting to cry, Draco's words were truly beautiful. It was Harry's turn next and the guests were sat there with baited breath just waiting to hear what Harry had to say.  
  
"Draco, when I first saw you I already knew there was something inside of you, something I thought I would never find. But you proved to me that love was out there and I too could be loved and luckily you chose me to love. So I count my blessings everyday, I'm so lucky to have you and to I'm going to love you til the end of time."  
  
That did, oh boy did that do it everyone was in tears. Remus was comforting Sirius after all his baby was all grown up and he wouldn't need him anymore but Remus told him that Harry loved him and would always need him. Hermione was in tears her best friend was finally going to be happy, he had his Draco back and that's all that mattered. And then there was Molly Weasley she was in tears too as her sergeant son was finally married and happy.  
  
"By the power that is vested in me I now pronouns you Mr and Mr. Potter."  
  
Collective gasps ran through the guests again when they heard this, no one thought Draco would drop his last name but Draco didn't want that tarnished name any longer then he had to. And with that Harry and Draco kissed for the first time as husband and husband.  
  
Everyone eventually moved into the castle for the party were they ate, drank, talked, laughed, danced and had lots of fun. Harry and Draco left the party about seven in the evening so they could catch their flight to Egypt where they were to spend their honeymoon. All I can say is that they both led a very happy and eventful life after that day.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
A/N: That's all folks!! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Anyway please review and tell me if you liked it, hated it, found it all right or maybe (just maybe *fingers crossed*) you loved it. Well, I shall be waiting with baited breath to see what you all think. 


End file.
